Ranma 12: Another Take
by tycel
Summary: Ranma has a strange dream... Ranma-FMP! Cross
1. Prologue

Ranma 1/2: Another Take

Prologue

The start of something big..

By Mike

**-BREAK-**

The weather was something Ranma Saotome should have been used to raising her chin up and catching the rain all along her face, her red hair matted down to her face.

Akane had smashed him towards Furinkan High and landed him head first into the front gates.

Her right hand messaging the right side of cheek where Akane had connected.

"Damn tomboy didn't have to hit me so hard!" She muttered to herself as she walked towards the classroom so she wasn't s-BREAK-nding in the hallway for being late to class

'Don't know why I put up with this crap..' Was the thought she had when she finally entered the classroom.

**-BREAK-**

In the classsroom...

The still female Ranma laid her head down as she listened to her fiancee kept on and on about how insesitive she was.

"Are you listening to me Ranma?!" Akane screamed

"Yeah, I heard ya 'kane, Just so tired..." she replied

Ranma closed her eyes and s-BREAK-rted to drift into sleep.

**-BREAK-**

Ranma's Dream

Ranma looked up at the machine that was in a crouching down its arm coming for him slowly and Ranma's own arm moved forward as if he couldn't control it he touched the Auto Slave's arm and it destroyed itself as if he had used the Bokusai Tenketsu. The Auto Slave stopped and the eyes glowed green and the hatch opened and a girl climbed out, the first thing he noticed was that she had light green hair and he looked into her eyes.

'Brown eyes...' was the only thought that ran across his mind.

"Who are you?" Ranma asked quitely.

"my name is Kagami; Don't you remember me?" Kagami asked.

"Kagami, you look familiar, did my old man sell me again!?" Ranma

replied.

"No, you were not sold again but you did promise me something and I intend to collect" She replied smiling at him as she climbed down the the Auto Slave and stood in front of him.

"Promised you something?" He asked looking at the girl s-BREAK-nding in front of him.

"That will have to wait, someones trying to get ahold of you" she smiled and poked him in forehead.

**-BREAK-**

"Wha..." Ranma asked yawning and stretching her arms out .

"Ranma! you slept through most of the class!" Akane said slamming her fist down right by where his head was.

"Yeah, yeah." Was the reply.

Ranma smirked and headed towards the window and jumped out looking down at where she was falling the smirk turned into a full blown smile as she saw where she was going to land, Right on top of the Blue Blunder and jumped from where she had put him into the ground up onto the fence

that surrounded Furinken High.

'Well that was just a ton of fun' Ranma though and hopped down onto the ground heading away from the school.

This was something that was occuring more and more since he came back from China, Saffron his most challanging opponent to date forced him to do something. He made himself into a killer even if it was just for a second, and he hated himself for it but at the same time, he knew he already s-BREAK-rted on this path, there really was no turning back.

**-BREAK-**

FLASH BACK

12 years ago...

_Ranma looked up at the guy in uniform..._

_"When you make your first kill, you will cease to be what you call yourself a 'martial artist' and become something that this world really needs a warrior...do you unders-BREAK-nd me son?"_

_Ranma shook his head no and the guy laughed and patted him on the head_

_"Just remember those words and you should be fine.."_

END FLASHBACK

**-BREAK-**

'A warrior..but there was no other way! he was to powerful..That was the only way I could have beaten him was to kill..otherwise I'd have lost and 'kane would be dead...'

"Akane dead?" she whispered to herself.

She held no real love like a person would love a wife or anything like

that. But she didn't hate her.

'And now..these dreams..and this feeling that I need to go find where I really belong..where I would be more useful..both won't leave me alone and it's s-BREAK-rting to get to me; Can't sleep because of these weird dreams I mean, I only seen maybe a dozen arm slaves and that was only when I went to train with those marines on the mili-BREAK-ry base in the America! what to do...'

End of Prologue

AN: Felt it needed to be rewritten a bit and added some more to it I'll definitly keep this series going just might be a little slow going..sorry guys


	2. Chapter 1

Ranma 1/2: Another Take

Chapter One

By Mike

"Oh my!" was heard in the morning when Kasumi entered Akane's room to clean and vacuum.

There Akane was laying naked on top of the covers with Ryoga who was equally naked spooned against Akane snoring.

"Akane! What are you doing!' Kasumi said in probally the loudest voice she had ever used inside the house when directed at one of her sisters; said girl slowly starts to wake up her eyes opening and closing to get used to the light and then her eyes shoot open when they finally unblur enough to make out the form of her eldest sister pointing at her and then she noticed the arm around her waist and remembered the night before and she smiled and her thoughts drifted back to her sister again who was still pointing a accusing finger at her.

"I'll ask again, what are you doing; you're engaged to be married already!" Kasumi yelled

"Whats going on sis?" Nabiki said walking down the hall to Akane's room where Kasumi is standing in the doorway yelling at Akane, she takes a quick look over Kasumi's shoulder and starts to laugh just a little bit.

Akane had gotten up and had already put her panties and bra on by the time Nabiki got to the door and looked.

"Oh, damn sis! you really fucked this up didn't you?" Nabiki said looking at Akane then glanced over at Ryoga's still sleeping form and laughed a bit when he turned over onto his back.

"Wow, its so... small." Nabiki said quitely to Kasumi who laughed in mid-sentance.

Durinng this whole thing Akane looked at her two sisters and started to worry about the mess she just caused, then shrugged it off and figured she just might be able to blame this on Ranma somehow.

**-BREAK-**

Ranma looked at Kasumi and Nabiki who was sitting across from him a cup of water he had been drinking just shattered in his hand splashing him with cold water turning him into a she.

"You found her doing what?" He said, looking at the broken cup on the table his hand bleeding just a little from the fragments imbedded in his skin.

"We found her sleeping with Ryoga, I for one though you'd have heard Kasumi screaming Ranma-baby" Nabiki said looking at the Red head sitting down in front of her.

"Had a rough night, I was sleeping really good when I was finally able to actually get to sleep" She growled out

"Where the hell is pops and your old man? and why the hell did that bitch do this?" her voice slowly starting to return to normal.

"I think they left on a 'training trip' with Happosai" Nabiki started but Ranma slammed her fist on the table which jumped which caused Nabiki to stop for just a moment before continueing again

"And I really don't know the answer to that, she took off to her friends house and will probably be there most of the day if not stay the night."

Ranma sighed looking at the table where his fist was a crack was starting to appear there. She got up and looked at the two girls still sitting down

"I think its time I go, don't need this shit. The engagement is off, All of them." She said walking up the stairs to go pack while her dad was gone with Mr. Tendo and Happosai.

**-BREAK-**

6 Months Later.

Ranma smiled as he looked down at the city from atop the roof, his grin getting bigger by the second.

Ranma started to make his way down from the rooftop of the building jumping form ledge to ledge going lower and lower after each jump until he finally hits the street and starts walking towards the school, he stopped at read the plaque that said "Jindai High School"

"Well, Here I am, maybe this time around school wont be so strange." he muttered to himself as he walked through the door to start his new life

End of Chapter 1

AN: Yeah, I know kinda left ya'll hanging but I got kind of lost but expect some more next chapter hopefully longer too any ideas are appreciated.


End file.
